(another) Mistake?
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Semua orang beranggapan kalo kehidupan Leon Koejima sangat sempurna... Dari mananya, woi! Kehidupan cinta gue ngenes banget ini! *garuk tembok*— Leon Koejima, 17 tahun, sebuah pengakuan terlarang. Side Story dari fic Omegle.


**Yak, inilah side-story dari fic Omegle yang saya janjikan :'D kalian semua udah baca ficnya? Yang belom baca, mending dibaca dulu deh fic Omeglenya bisa diliat di profile saya ;) #kenapapromosi. **

**Ehm, side-story ini saya buat untuk Leon yang paling banyak fansnya di fic Omegle. Sesungguhnya, saya juga lebih suka Leon dibanding Len-nya sendiri tau di fic Omegle. HUEHEHEHEEHEHE #authormacamapa. Wkwkwkwk, tapi side-story ini humornya nggak sekenceng di fic Omegle, karena saya lebih ngefokusin ke kehidupannya Leon, dan kisah cintanya yang rada-rada tragis hehe.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**(another) Mistake? **

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

WARNING!

Side-story of "Omegle" tentang Leon Koejima (disarankan baca fic Omeglenya dulu hoho)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, perkenalkan! Aku adalah cowok paling ganteng di SMA Vocaloid tercinta ini! *terus digebukin fansnya Ted*

Ehm. Oke, kedua paling ganteng deh. Berhubung aku sendiri sebenernya ogah banget kayak si Ted yang tiap hari dikejer-kejer sama diuber-uber cewek-cewek yang ganasnya kayak semut rang-rang menemukan gula pasir di tengah jerami (ohoho, keren banget kan pribahasa baruku itu?) dan bahkan kadang-kadang Ted diteror yang serem-serem. Pokoknya kehidupan cowok bogel itu nggak banget, deh. Tampang ganteng nggak selamanya bahagia kok. Percayalah.

Umurku sekarang sudah tujuhbelas taun. Dan Agustus nanti akan menjadi delapanbelas. Katanya sih, usia tujuhbelas taun itu adalah usia jaya-jayanya, tapi bagiku, semua usia sama aja tuh. Kagak ada bedanya sama sekali. Aku selalu mengalami masa-masa kejayaan di umur berapapun (kecuali waktu masih bayi tentu saja, waktu itu kan aku bisanya cuma nangis ama berak doang) aku termasuk salah satu cowok terproduktif di SMA Vocaloid; aku anggota OSIS (dan menjabat ketua sekbid delapan yang bertugas mengurusi event-event sekolahanku), anggota ekstrakulikuler basket (dan sempat menjadi kapten, terus nggak lagi karena aku sudah kelas duabelas dan gak boleh jadi ketua ekskul apapun lagi), aku juga anggota ekskul fotografi, dan terkadang aku mengambil kelas drama untuk melepaskan kegilaan yang terpendam dalam diri ini (dan sukses membuat kakak Pembina klub drama ngakak dan kewalahan menghadapiku. Maap ye, kak! *nyengir dan _peace_*).

Karena segudang kegiatanku itu juga, aku jadi kenal hampir semua orang di sekolahanku, bahkan sampe bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu penjual makanan di kantin (bukan karena aku sering ngutang, lho! Itu mah hobinya si Rinto, sohibku yang tajir-tapi-sok-suseh), termasuk OB-OBnya sekalian. Aku bahkan kenal dan dikenal kakak-kakak kelasku mulai dari lima angkatan di atasku! Mereka bahkan sering mengajakku nongkrong dan seru-seruan, dan tentunya nggak kutolak—membuatku mungkin bisa dibilang sangat kosmopolitan dan bukan gak mungkin setiap sekolah di kota ini pasti pernah mendengar namaku. Bahkan aku curiga, kalian juga udah tau siapa aku. Gile, keren banget kan gue? *nyengir*

Tapi tentu saja, aku nggak dikenal karena kebandelanku. Bandelku normal-normal aja lumrahnya anak remaja (bolos ke wese atau UKS, cabut, kabur-kaburan di pelajaran yang nggak kusuka, pacaran, atau melanggar peraturan atribut sekolah seenaknya). Tapi aku dikenal karena aku nggak keberatan temenan sama siapapun, walau orang itu pecandu narkoba, homo, atau tukang palak misalnya. Emang gue pikirin. Selama aku tidak merasa keganggu ama mereka, aku rela-rela aja temenan ama mereka.

Bisa dibilang sih, aku lebih tau seluk-beluk, sejarah, masa lalu, dan segalanya tentang sekolahku dari jaman-jaman SMA-biang-tawuran dan sekarang akhirnya menjadi SMA-titisan-Hitler-dan-Einstein dibanding Akita Nero, si Ketua OSIS yang lebih cocok jadi badut di Ancol karena kelakuannya yang kadang ajaib dan kadang nggak bisa diterima akal sehat (coba bayangin, ketos nggak punya otak gimana menghukum anak kelas sebelas yang telat dengan menyuruhnya bersihin lapangan pake SELEMBAR TISU? Dia udah gile, emang!) Kalau Leon Koejima yang gatau malu (iya deh ini ngaku aja) bisa bilang kelakuan Nero itu ajaib banget, berarti dia beratus-ratus kali lebih parah dibanding diriku. Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tau kenapa dia bisa jadi Ketos.

Jadi, pagi ini, aku memulai dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Bagiku, _mood_ di pagi hari ini memengaruhi _mood _kita selanjutnya untuk hari ini. Sembari menenteng tas sekolahanku yang bermodel _sport_, aku memarkir mobilku asal-asalan (sebodo amat kalo udahnya aku diomelin satpam, toh harusnya dia kan udah biasa menghadapi sifatku yang seenaknya itu hohoho) dan memasuki gerbang sekolahanku yang gede beudh, sehingga nggak ada kasus anak-anak mabal, karena udah pasti barang berharga mereka ketusuk pager duluan sebelum mendarat dengan selamat sentosa.

_Ouch_, ngebayanginnya aja udah ngeri banget!

"Pagi, Leon!"

"Yo, pagi, Lee!"

"Haloo, Leon!"

Sapaan dari sana-sini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku—dan tentu saja aku membalas mereka semua dengan sama ramahnya.

"Pagi, kak Leon!" sapa beberapa murid cewek kelas sebelas, yang membuaku balas menyapa mereka dengan cengiran lebar.

"Pagi! Mau pada ke mana nih?" tanyaku pada cewek-cewek kelas sebelas yang memandangiku dengan tatapan tersipu-sipu (nggak sulit menebaknya, aku udah biasa kok. Hohoho).

"Mau ngejilid makalah, Kak," jawab cewek berambut pirang panjang, yang kukenali sebagai Akita Neru, adeknya si ketos, mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Ooh," aku mengangguk-angguk. "Yaudah deh. Ati-ati, ya, _girls_! Ntar lagi masuk, lho!" kataku memperingatkan dengan nada santai. Mereka mengangguk senang.

"Ya, kak! Dadaah, kak Leon!"

"Daah!"

Aku bersiul-siul saat memasuki koridor depan sekolahanku, dan terpampanglah lapangan basket yang superluas (dan biasanya dijadiin rute muterin lapangan kalo ada siswa yang terlambat oleh si sensei-raksasa-yang-mukanya-diserang-jerawat-batu; Al-sensei) dan beberapa anak basket sedang main di sana dengan suka cita. Aku melewati mereka, dan membalas sapaan mereka satu persatu dengan sama ramahnya, dan menepuk bahu mereka untuk menyemangati mereka maen basket.

Apa? Kalian mau bilang aku ngartis? Enggak, kali yeee. Emang artis beneran nih! Mo minta tanda tangan? Wani piro?

"Pagi, semuanyaaa!" sapaku dengan cengiran lebar saat memasuki XII-IPS 1; kelasku tercinta, dan dibalas oleh semua teman-temanku yang ada di sana.

Kecuali satu cewek itu.

"Pagi, Le!" suara itu milik Gumiya Megpoid, si cowok berambut duren busuk yang bau gelnya langsung menyengat hidungku saat dia merangkulku dengan akrab. "Kemaren lo liat si Ted gak?"

Aku mengernyit. "Di mane? Gue kagak liat die tuh!"

"Ah, payah nih! Masa gituan aja lo gaktau?" cibir Gumiya mencelaku.

"Yaiya, soalnya gue kan kagak kepo kayak elo, Men!" aku terkekeh saat Gumiya agak cemberut.

"Serah lu dah," kata Gumiya mangkel. Tapi lalu melanjutkan dengan semangat, "Dia kemaren di jembatan merah, lho!" kekeh Gumiya gak penting.

Aku ketawa. "Ngapain tu manusia di jembatan merah? Nyolong jatah cabe-cabean elo?" celaku, lalu terbahak saat Gumiya menggeplak kepalaku dengan pelototan.

"Sembarangan lo! Dia gak bakal bisa menyaingi kecintaan gue pada cabe, secara gue kan ketua grup CL!" dia berkata sembari menepuk dadanya dengan bangga (dih, yang gituan aja dibanggain! Wkwkwk).

"Terus elo bangga?" tanyaku sembari menaruh tasku di meja yang berada di depan seorang cowok berambut merah muda riap-riapan dengan kupluk hitam yang selalu dikenakannya—Yuuma, yang melambai padaku tanpa menoleh dari komik 'Narto Syekhpujin' yang dibacanya.

"Banggalah," kekeh Gumiya, lalu dia merangkulku dan menarikku menuju dua koncoku yang lain—Rinto, sohibku sejak kelas sepuluh, yang merupakan cowok pendiam dan bertolak belakang denganku yang bawel banget ini—makanya aku gampang curhat macam-macam ke Rinto lantaran dia pendengar yang baik dan tidak pernah menyela kalo aku lagi berbusa-busa cerita saking semangatnya (atau mungkin dia juga gak peduli aku mau curhat apaan, jadi kagak disela, ye? Huhu). Rinto ini sebenernya bisa aja sama populernya denganku, kalau saja sikap fanatiknya sama _game_ itu dikurangin dikit aja, sehingga dia bisa lebih peka sama dunia luar.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Rinto mirip banget sama batu biksu menyedihkan yang susah deket dan terbuka sama orang lain. Hanya denganku, Gumiya atau Mikulah dia bisa sedikit membuka dirinya. Tapi yang paling dekat dengannya, jelas aku. Dia juga tau semua aib dan rahasiaku, makanya gawat banget dah kalo dia bawel, bisa-bisa kartu AS-ku dibuka semua!

Nah, yang satu lagi adalah satu-satunya cewek di antara kami berempat—Miku Hatsune, yang manis, namun jutek blak-blakan, skeptis luar biasa, tapi kritis, asik, dan setia kawan banget. Jarang banget bisa nemuin cewek yang oke-oke aja diajak berbuat kriminal dan solidnya kayak dia. Makanya, karena itu semua mungkin Miku nggak cocok berteman dengan cewek yang rata-rata munafik. Aku sih nggak tau ya persahabatan antar-cewek itu emang sejelek yang selalu diceritakan Miku apa enggak. Tapi kalo kalian denger dari Miku, pasti kedengernnya horror banget.

Biar begitu, aku pernah naksir dia, lho.

"Lo masih aja bahas si Ted?" tanya Miku dengan nada bosan. Cewek toska itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lo diem-diem naksir Ted, ya?"

"Kagaklah," sewot Gumiya tak senang. "Emang gue se-_desperate_ apaan ampe jadi homo gitu?"

"Bisa aja 'kan?" cibir Miku. "Saking stresnya lo diteriakin Luka-senpai, terus akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadi homo-homo ceria!"

"Najong, emang gue lelaki penghibur, apa?!" pelotot Gumiya pada Miku yang nyengir.

"Jijay banget lelaki penghibur," aku mengerutkan hidung dengan nada menjijikan. "Lo ketularan Gakupo, ye?"

"Kagaaaak, elaaah!" Gumiya makin bête saja, lalu memandangi Rinto yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya (seperti biasa) "Heh! Elo belain gue, napa!"

Rinto bahkan tidak menoleh dari PSP-nya. "Ogah banget belain _stalker_ bispak."

Aku ngakak mendengar perkataan Rinto, sampai air mataku nyaris meleleh saking geteknya. "HAHAHAHAHA ANJIR _STALKER_ BISPAK?! HINA BENER, GUM! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Miku ikut ketawa. "Dari tadi tuh dia mau bahas Ted yang digosipin kemaren ke jembatan merah, katanya lagi bispak, masa!"

Aku makin ngakak saja mendengarnya. Kacaaaaaaau! Buset sumpah kacau banget! Aku bahkan gak bisa bayangin Ted ngegodain tante-tante di jembatan merah.

KACAU ITU NGGAK BANGET! HAHAHAHAHA!

"Seriusan?!" tanyaku setelah sembuh dari ngakak. "Buset, dah! Tau dari mana lu, Gum?!"

"Dari twitter," cengir Gumiya. "Gue liat mentionnya Clara gitu, dia ngetwit gini ke Ted; 'Ted, tadi gue liat lo di jembatan merah lagi bispak' terus yang ngeretweet banyak banget, ya jelas aja gue ngakak, terus Ted-nya nggak ada perlawanan, pula!"

Aku terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. "Gelooooo parah! Hahaha, info ginian yang bikin gue ngakak. _Moodbooster _pagi-pagi banget!"

"Lo sih tiap hari juga bahagia," cela Miku. "Kalo terlalu bahagia ntar nangis lho!"

"Weh, kagaklah!" aku merangkul cewek manis yang memiliki wangi gulali itu dengan cengiran. "Kan gue Pangeran Bahagia!"

"Ih, itu kan judul bukunya Oscar Wilde!" Miku memelototiku, lalu melepaskan rangkulanku. "Lagian emang bener kan? Lo bahagia selalu?"

"Nggak juga sih," jawabku sok sedih. "Kemaren gue bête banget sama mbak-mbak penjual pulsa!"

"Lho, emang kenapa, Bro?" tanya Gumiya—seperti biasa, terkepo.

"Iya," jawabku naik seoktaf. "Kan gue mau beli pulsa, ya," aku mulai bercerita—memandang dengan berusaha serius kepada wajah Miku dan Gumiya yang ingin tahu, sementara Rinto tampak nggak peduli dan tetap sibuk dengan PSP-nya (atau mungkin udah tau trik-trik jahilku? Huhu). "Terus, pas gue bilang, 'mbak, saya mau beli pulsa dong' eeeh, dia malah nanyain nomer hape gue! Genit banget masa. Nggak gue kasihlah!"

Miku ketawa, lalu memukul bahuku. "Bego lo! Emang kayak gitu kali!"

"Weh gak bisa dong," jawabku setengah nyolot. "Kita kan baru kenal. Genit banget dia udah nanya-nanya nomer hape gue!"

Gumiya terkekeh. "Tapi cantik gak, Bro?"

"Kagak," balasku mangkel. "Tampangnya kayak kodok Zuma!"

Tiga koncoku itu tertawa. "Oh, jadi lo nggak selera sama mbak-mbak penjual pulsa? Kalo ama penjual soto-mie napsu gak?" pancing Gumiya. Penjual soto-mie di sekolah kami cantik ama seksi, lho. Kayak mbak-mbak di _night club_!

"Napsu banget!" jawabku semangat, lalu tos dengan Gumiya, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Miku yang berubah horror mendengar percakapan antar-cowok ini. Hohohoho, emang dia aja mikirnya ke mana-mana, maksudku, soto-mie nya yang bikin napsu! Bukan penjualnya! *ngeles*

"Najong lo berdua!" cela Miku.

"Udah deeh, yang LDR diem aja napa," cela Gumiya balik—membuat Miku memelototinya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, lalu berhenti pada seorang cewek yang selalu tidak menjawab salamku yang berada di sudut kelas yang sedang tertawa-tawa centil bersama teman-temannya.

Dia mantan kekasihku.

* * *

Kalian nggak salah baca, SeeU Yeon adalah mantanku sewaktu SMP.

Kaget? *periksa pake stetoskop*

Hehe, nggak usah kaget gitulah. Ini kenyataan kok. Cewek yang kini paling populer se-SMA Vocaloid itu adalah mantan kekasihku sewaktu SMP.

Nggak banyak yang tau mengenai hal ini, kecuali Rinto, dan sohibku itu jelas nggak ember dan menyebarkannya ke mana-mana kayak wabah penyakit. Baguslah, soalnya pengalaman pacaranku bersama SeeU sangat tidak enak didengar, deh. Aku hanya punya dua mantan selama hidupku, tapi itu semua dengan perhitungan dan aku nggak asal pilih. Dan kasus SeeU adalah kisahku yang terparah.

Walaupun aku tau, aku ini cowok paket lengkap, dan berkualitas (bukan menyombong, emang kenyataannya begitu kok!) aku nggak seperti Kasane Ted yang emang playboy kelas berat, main mendekati, serong kanan-kiri, dan main terima-terima cewek-cewek yang menurutnya 'cantik' secara fisik, lalu memainkan hati semua cewek-cewek itu sesuka hatinya, memanfaatkan cewek-cewek itu, mematahkan hati mereka semua, tertawa di atas penderitaan dan tangisan cewek-cewek itu, lalu meninggalkannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku dan Ted berteman lumayan dekat, dan jelas aku tau apa saja yang dilakukan cowok yang (katanya) paling ganteng di SMA-ku pada pacar-pacarnya (sebaiknya nggak usah dibahas ya. Biar sering keceplosan ember, aku kagakmau ember tentang temen sendiri *nyengir*).

Berbeda dengan Ted yang punya prinsip 'seharusnya udah kodrat kaum hawa-lah yang menangisi kaum adam' yang brengsek banget itu (aku aja yang cowok bisa bilang itu prinsip brengsek) aku sendiri punya prinsip 'sebisa mungkin jangan nyakitin perasaan kaum hawa, kalo perlu berkorban aja' iyaiyaiya, kedengerannya sok idealis dan bego banget. Tapi aku punya prinsip itu karena aku diajari ayahku seperti ini; "perlakukanlah cewek seperti memperlakukan nyokapmu" dan sukseslah aku melakukannya, berhubung aku sayang banget pada ibuku.

Dan sialnya, pernah menjadi bumerang pada diriku sendiri.

Seharusnya aku juga tau, nggak semua cewek pantes diperlakukan seperti ibuku. Misalnya, masa cabe-cabean mau disama-samain sama ibuku? Amit-amit!

Sejak kalian tahu tempe tentang aku, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku?

Lucu? Baik? Populer? Gatau malu? Ramah?

Yep. Ramah.

Keramahanku seringkali disalah-artikan oleh banyak cewek. Mengira aku menyukai mereka, dan menganggap 'ramah'-ku adalah 'perhatian khusus' pada mereka. Dih, pengen banget diperhatiin sama aku deh mereka. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat cowok-cowok sering dibilang PHP sama cewek, padahal ceweknya aja yang kegeeran.

Begitupun SeeU Yeon waktu itu.

Aku tidak akan berbohong, dia adalah salah satu cewek paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal bergelombang panjang se-pinggang dikuncir dua dengan bandul telinga kucing, bermata biru gelap yang menghipnotis, wajahnya yang oriental dan ayu, serta gayanya yang manis manja membuat dia sukses menjadi model sebuah majalah remaja, dan memikat lebih dari selusin cowok-cowok di SMP-ku dulu.

Tapi aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian padanya.

Menurutku, dia hanya cantik. Udah. Gitu aja. Semua cowok suka cewek cantik, tapi nggak dengan cewek yang suka ngatur-ngatur dan _bossy_. Dia cantik, tok. Tapi sama sekali nggak menarik (menurutku).

Tapi desas-desus yang kudengar, katanya dia menyukaiku. Jelas dong, aku yang kece ini jadi ge-er sendiri, walau nggak senang-senang banget mendengarnya. Tapi teman-temanku yang cowok-cowok terus saja mendesakku untuk menembak primadona sekolah itu yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa sukanya padaku; membelikanku minuman ketika aku selesai latihan basket, memberiku cokelat saat valentine, rajin mengirimiku sms dengan gak jelas (bahkan pake emot-emot pelukcium segala), dan aku bakal dicap cowok paling nggak asik-dan-sok-jual-mahal kalau berani menunjukkan penolakanku pada SeeU.

Jadilah… kami jadian.

Aku juga nembaknya setengah hati, walau cewek itu kegirangan banget, dan memelukku setelah dia langsung menerimaku.

Aku cuma ketawa miris nahan kentut pas dipeluk-peluk oleh cewek yang sebenernya hanya kuanggap 'cantik' dan tidak lebih. Dari awal, aku sudah tau, hubungan ini salah besar.

Tapi, aku takut menyakiti hati cewek itu, jadi aku diam saja, dan mulai menjalankan sandiwara sebagaimana mestinya. Yah… layaknya orang pacaran aja, gimana sih? Saling kirim sms, teleponan, ngobrol berdua di kantin… tapi yah, hanya sebatas itu. Aku juga tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk melakukan segalanya terlebih dulu. Aku bahkan lupa tanggal _anniversary_ sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak berusaha nginget, lho! Gimanapun, aku 'kan tetep harus bersandiwara jadi 'cowoknya primadona sekolah' dan jujur, capek banget dilakuin. Ngikutin ego-nya SeeU itu bikin capek hati, capek fisik, dan lelah pikiran. Pasalnya, cewek itu berisik banget sama hal-hal gak penting. Dia ngatur-ngatur gaya bicaraku, menyuruhku punya banyak waktu untuknya, dan yang paling mustahil, dia nyuruh aku JAIM. Ampe gue jaim, pasti Neraka jadi dingin, terus ada ujan kodok.

Mungkin SeeU menyadari perasaanku yang setengah hati (yeah, cewek 'kan peka katanya haha), jadi cewek itu bertanya setelah sebulan bulan kami jadian; "Kamu kenapa sebenernya sama aku?"

Aku menjawab jujur aja, kalau sebenernya aku nggak pernah sayang padanya. Eeeh, aku malah kena gampar, sebelum akhirnya itu cewek berlari meninggalkanku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itu pertama kalinya aku digampar cewek, bikin nangis cewek, dan tiba-tiba merasa sama brengseknya dengan Ted.

Huhuhu.

Aku nggak pernah menyangka kami akan satu sekolah lagi, dan cewek itu jelas masih sakit hati padaku (walau udah jutaan kali aku minta maaf dengan sepenuh hati, dan tau kalau ini semua memang salahku) dan karena itulah, aku jadi agak-agak sensi kalo orang menanyaiku "Leon punya cewek gak?" bukannya apa-apa, aku jadi keinget kesalahan goblokku yang dulu itu. Maksudku, bukan salah SeeU kalo cewek itu naksir diriku, dan harusnya, sebagai cowok, aku tegas dong sama perasaan sendiri.

Pertama kali aku masuk ke SMA Vocaloid, barulah aku benar-benar tertarik pada seorang cewek.

Cewek yang memiliki rambut hijau toska dikuncir dua, dengan wajah manis yang terlihat tsundere-menggemaskan (apalagi karena dia tembem) dan cewek itu ada di depan kelas sebelah—sepuluh dua. Aku sih sepuluh tiga, kelas yang akan selalu kece selama aku ada di dalamnya.

"To, To!" aku menggebuk bahu Rinto, sohibku yang pendiam itu mengernyit dari acara main PSP-nya, menatapku agak terusik.

"Apasih?"

"Cewek itu lucu banget!" kataku semangat, menunjuk-nunjuk si cewek toska yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada cowok berambut hijau jegrak yang nyengir-nyengir terus dari tadi ampe giginya kering.

"Mana?" Rinto melongokan kepalanya. "Oh, dia temennya Gumiya, ya."

"Gumiya?" tanyaku pada Rinto. Waktu kelas sepuluh 'kan aku belum kenal beberapa orang.

"Yang rambutnya kayak duren busuk," jawab Rinto kalem. "Dia segrup sama gue waktu MOS."

Oh.

"Gue harus tau namanya!" seruku semangat saat cewek toska itu menggebuki Gumiya dengan sepatunya. Tu cewek brutal banget, tapi justru itulah dia menarik banget buatku!

"Ya tanyalah," jawab Rinto cuek kembali pada PSP-nya—membuatku bête.

"Ya emang segampang itu, apa?!" cibirku pada sohibku itu. "Gue kan nggak mau kesan pertama dia ke gue kayak mas-mas di Jambu Dua!"

Rinto nyengir sedikit. "Ya jangan pake kata-kata 'hey babe'-nyalah… lagian tampang lo kinclong ini, Bro. Dia pasti mau deh diajak kenalan sama lo." Rinto menjawab sotoy.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Bukan masalah tampang gue kinclong apa kagak, tapi gimana caranya supaya gue bisa tau namanya, titik!"

Rinto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah. Lo bisa kenalan dulu ama Gumiya-nya."

Aku menoleh pada Rinto secepat kilat. "Oh iya! Lo bener juga!" aduh, sohibku ini top banget, dah! "Lo mau bantuin gue?"

Rinto menutup PSP-nya dan menatapku. "Ya deh. Ayok."

"Asiiiik!" aku meloncat girang, dan mencubit pipi Rinto dengan gaya diimut-imutin. "Makasih, Rinto! Muah, muah!"

"Najis lo," Rinto bergidik, dan menampar tanganku dari pipinya. "Lagian gue mau bantuin lo biar lo diem. Udah ayok."

Aku mengekor sohibku yang pendiam itu keluar kelas, dan nyamperin si Gumiya yang sedang bercanda dengan cewek incaranku itu. Aduh, ternyata cewek toska ini manis banget. Walau tentu saja, dia nggak secantik SeeU, tapi jelas ada yang menarik dari dirinya.

"Yo, Rinto!" sapa Gumiya, lalu menepuk bahu sohibku itu dengan akrab, lalu dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak asing.

"Halo, gue Leon!" aku memasang cengiran lebar, lalu menjabat tangan Gumiya.

"Siapa yang nggak tau elo?" Gumiya ngakak, lalu menatapku jahil. "Elo kan calon anggota OSIS yang ngatain kak Bruno kayak Limbad!"

Aku terkekeh-kekeh. Memang nggak salah sih. Sewaktu LDK OSIS, ada seorang kakak senior yang pendiem sok cool gitu. Kalo Rinto kan emang dari sononya pendiem sama cool, alami gitu. Kalo si kak Bruno keliatan banget kalo dia tuh sok cool-nya dibuat-buat, dan emang caper ke adek-adek kelasnya yang unyu-unyu ini. Jadi, pas kak Oliver (yang waktu itu Ketua OSIS) bertanya dengan toa masjid, "ADA PERTANYAAN?"

Aku ngacung, dan bertanya pada kak Bruno; "Kak, sariawan? Minum adem sari." tapi karena si kak Bruno diem-diem aja tetep sok cool (dan sebagian anggota OSIS lain nampak nahan ketawa) akhirnya, dengan santai, aku bilang lagi aja dengan terus terang; "Berasa di-LDK ama Limbad, ya, jadinya."

Dan meledaklah tawa senior-seniorku, dan tampang kak Bruno yang masam banget.

Yeah untungnya, senior-seniorku menganggapku kocak, dan sukseslah aku terkenal di kalangan kelas duabelas dan kelas sebelas. Aku bahkan sering diajak mejeng dan nongkrong di tempat tongkrongan mereka.

"Iya itu gue," cengirku, lalu berpaling pada si cewek toska yang diam saja, lalu aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. "Hai," sapaku, tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama ini; gugup.

"Oi," sapa cewek itu, dan tersenyum, menjabat tanganku. "Gue Miku Hatsune. Lo boleh tambahin 'yang kece banget' di belakangnya kalo suka."

Aku nyengir. _I like her style!_ "Iya deh, lo juga boleh tambahin 'yang terkeren' di belakang nama gue!"

Miku ketawa. "Copas-copas bayar!"

Dan seperti itulah, aku kenalan dengan si cewek toska.

Dan memulai segala awal pertemanan kami berempat.

* * *

Aku nguap lebar-lebar saat melihat penjelasan Sonika-sensei di depan sana. Walau dia guru muda yang terseksi dan tercantik, aku sama sekali nggak bisa melek kayak Gumiya atau Yuuma, dan cowok-cowok yang diajar olehnya (kecuali Rinto, dia mah datar terus), selama pelajarannya adalah SEJARAH, aku nggak bakal bisa melek sama sekali. Ngantuuuk banget rasanya. Tinggal bawa bantal trus bobo enak nih kayaknya…

Ah, daripada ngantuk, mending aku ngeliatin cewek toska itu aja.

Miku nggak duduk begitu jauh dariku. Dia berada di seberang depanku. Aku bisa menatapnya kapan saja, kalo cewek itu, jelas harus nengok dulu padaku. Cewek itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya—bukan ke buku, tapi ke kolong mejanya, dia lagi sms-an rupanya. Haha, dasar deh nasib orang LDR emang begitu. Ah, kalian tau nggak kalau dia jadian sama orang yang dia kenal lewat situs sakti bernama Omegle? Kacau, aku yang denger aja nggak nyangka dia bisa main Omegle dan bahkan jadian sama orang lewat sana!

Gile lu, Ndro.

Apakah aku patah hati?

Nggak kok. Sejujurnya, aku seneng-seneng aja cewek itu akhirnya bahagia sama orang yang tepat. Dia sering galau dan sedih karena Rei dulu waktu masih dengan si Banci itu, dan agak terkekang sewaktu bersama Kiyoteru (walau mereka jadian lumayan lama, dan Miku beneran sayang padanya, aku bahkan sempet dikonfrontasi sama cowok over-protektif itu. Huhu, apa salah Leon, Emaaak?! *teriak ke langit*) dan dikecewain banget sama si Kaito, mantan HTS-an dia yang bangke itu. Akhirnya, dia ketemu sama Len Kagamine, seorang cowok yang asik banget menurutku. Len jago basket juga, lho. Itulah kenapa aku demen banget main dengannya.

Singkatnya, aku seneng-seneng aja cewek itu jadian sama Len.

Karena, sejujurnya aku nggak punya hak untuk sakit hati.

Itu sebuah kesalahan 'kan?

* * *

"Gue suka sama Miku."

Itu perkataanku, setelah enam bulan kami berempat dekat sejak perkenalan waktu itu. Kata-kata sarap tadi kuucapkan pada Gumiya, yang langsung membeku mendengarnya. Kami sedang berada di kantin yang sudah lumayan sepi lantaran jam pulang sekolah udah beres sedari tadi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang numpang makan atau numpang ngegosip di sana. Rinto sudah pulang, sementara Miku sedang ikut ujian susulan di ruang guru. Jadilah aku dan Gumiya berduaan saja saat ini.

Njir, kok kedengerannya kayak homo, ya?

"Apa?" Gumiya memandangiku, sembari menggenggam sekaleng cocacola di tangannya.

"Gue suka sama Miku," ulangku, lalu menegak air mineralku. "Lo sekelas sama dia 'kan? Gue minta tolong lo caritau apa pendapat dia tentang gue, dong! Mau gaak? Gue traktir bakso sebulan, deeh!" hasutku.

Tanpa berkedip, Gumiya menatapku lama. "Kenapa lo bisa suka Miku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Nggak ada alesan. Bagi gue, dia menarik. Udah gitu aja," aku nyengir. "Mau gak?"

Gumiya menghela napas. "Sori, gue nggak bisa bantu lo kalo masalah ini, Men."

Aku mengernyit. "Lho, kenapa?"

"… Gini," Gumiya menggoyangkan cocacolanya. "Kita saingan secara sehat aja, deh. _Deal_?"

Aku mengerjap dengan tampang blo'on. "Saingan? Saingan sama elo?"

Gumiya hanya menatapku, tapi aku udah tau jawabannya; iya.

Gumiya juga suka Miku.

Karena tidak mau mengorbankan persahabatan kami, akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku mencoba melupakan gadis toska itu, dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku pada hal-hal lain; dekat dengan banyak cewek, walau tidak berniat apapun, tertawa bersama mereka (bahkan Luka-senpai dan IA-senpai yang cantik banget itu sempat dekat denganku juga, lho!)… tapi aku heran, kenapa Gumiya tidak juga jujur pada Miku, padahal jelas-jelas aku udah melakukan gencatan senjata begini?

Kemudian harga diriku dan Gumiya sebagai seorang cowok SEJATI langsung terinjak-injak saat tau kalo Miku jadian sama **Rei Kagene**.

Rei Kagene adalah cowok bertampang manis teladan yang juga anggota OSIS, dan dia teman SMP-ku. Asal kalian tau aja, si Rei itu BANCI BANGET. Dia bahkan pake bedak tipis ke sekolah! Dan yang paling parah, dia TAKUT GELAP. Cowok macem apaan coba, yang takut gelap?! Iyuuh, plis deh! Apa bagusnya cowok kayak cewek gitu? Mending aku atau Gumiya, kali! Miku katarak apa pijimane sih?!

Apa aku harus jejeritan ala cewek pas lampu mati, dan pake bedak ke sekolah dulu baru Miku mau memandangku?

Ogah.

Sejak saat itulah, aku bener-bener cuma menganggap Miku teman, dan tidak lebih.

Begitupun Gumiya, kurasa.

Tapi aku, Gumiya, dan Rinto kerap pusing dengan sikap galau dan rasa sedih Miku tentang perlakuan Rei padanya yang membuatnya sakit hati. Seringkali Miku dicuekin tanpa alesan, diambekin nggak jelas, bahkan kalo Miku tanya "kenapa?" cowok jadi-jadian itu hanya menjawab dengan ala cewek "gapapa, aku gapapa kok" dan giliran Miku beneran menganggap nggak ada apa-apa, cowok banci itu langsung nyerocos tentang Miku-yang-tidak-peka atau Miku-yang-nggak-sayang-padanya. Yah, setelah tiga atau empat bulanan, mereka putus juga sih.

Ingetin aku untuk masukin Rei ke Be a Man, ya.

* * *

Semua orang beranggapan kalo kehidupan Leon Koejima sangat sempurna.

Dari mananya, woi?! Kehidupan cinta gue ngenes banget ini! *garuk tembok*

Kehidupan cintaku selalu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan. Aku salah tidak tegas terhadap SeeU mengenai perasaanku dari awal, dan ujung-ujungnya kami nggak pernah bicara satu sama lain lagi—dan jujur, aku agak sedih karenanya. Aku nggak suka nyari musuh, apalagi sama cewek. Tapi cewek itulah yang memusuhiku, dan nggak mau omong denganku lagi walau aku udah berbusa-busa meminta maaf darinya. Jadi yoweslah, kalo itu maunya dia, aku bisa apa?

Kesalahanku yang kedua adalah menyukai Miku Hatsune yang seharusnya aku tau, Gumiya pasti suka padanya (soalnya cowok itu kan udah jelas banget keliatan deket sama Miku dari awal) dan aku pura-pura naïf, dan malah meminta si duren busuk itu membantuku. Itu lebih salah lagi. Lalu, (menurut Ted) kesalahanku selanjutnya adalah melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Gumiya lantaran aku nggak mau pertemanan kami nggak akan pernah sama lagi. Harusnya, aku sikat aja (seperti apa kata Ted). Ah, aku nggak tau harus setuju apa enggak sama pendapat Ted.

Kesalahan, kesalahan, kesalahan terus. Apa salahkuuu, kaubuatku beginiiiii *nyanyi*

Aku nyaris putus asa tentang apapun itu yang menyangkut 'kehidupan cinta' saat pertama kali aku menatap gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan iris keunguan yang teduh sewaktu aku melakukan LDK OSIS sebagai senior kelas duabelas. Cewek itu unyu banget menurutku. Jadi, untuk menarik perhatiannya, aku mendekat padanya, memasang tampang segahar mungkin, dan berdiri di hadapannya yang tingginya cuma seketek-ku itu.

"Kemaren elo baru kawin, ya?!" semburku padanya, membuat cewek itu mengerjap kaget. Aih, aku juga suka ekspresi cengonya itu.

"Eng-enggak, kak…" jawabnya dengan suara mencicit—membuatku makin tergoda untuk melihat ekspresi lainnya.

"Alaaah, boong lu!" kataku pura-pura sewot. "Kemaren tetangga gue yang mirip sama lo baru kawin. Itu pasti elo kan?!"

"Ng-nggak, kak…"

"Terus, yang kemaren gue liat siapa, dong?!" balasku menyalak. "Masa setan?! Ngaku lo, ngaku! Nama lo pasti Sumiati Binti Kusuma 'kan?!"

Cewek itu makin gelagapan, atau mungkin menahan tawanya.

Dan itu sudah cukup menghiburku.

Selesai LDK, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, aku mengejar cewek berambut gelap tadi, kali ini dengan sebuah cengiran. "Hai."

Cewek itu berhenti, dan menatapku takut-takut. "I-iya, Kak Leon…"

"Gausah takut gitu, dong," aku nyengir saat cewek itu menatapku ragu. "Siapa nama lo?"

"L-Lola, kak…" jawabnya. Pipinya agak memerah—entah karena kepanasan, atau karena malu. Aku tidak peduli, apapun alasannya, cewek itu manis banget!

"Lola," aku mengangguk. "Sepuluh berapa?"

"Sepuluh-tiga, kak…"

Aku bersiul. "Kelas gue dulu waktu kelas sepuluh," aku mendelik padanya sambil nyengir. "Jangan-jangan kita jodoh?"

Lola tertawa kecil dengan wajah tersipu—membuat ada rasa senang di dalam diriku yang tidak wajar. "Masa sih kak…"

"Iya dong," jawabku pongah. "Lo jangan khawatir. Tadi kami semua cuma akting kok. Gue aslinya nggak galak kok. Sori ya, nebak nama lo jadi alay gitu!"

Lola tertawa. "Gapapa, kak. Kak Leon kelas mana?"

"Gue di duabelas IPS," aku tersenyum. "Boleh tau nomer hape lo nggak? Tenang, gak bakal gue terror kok!"

Lola mengerjap, lalu mengangguk malu-malu, dan menyebutkan nomornya.

Setelah itu, cewek berambut gelap tadi permisi, dan aku menatap punggungnya menjauh, saat sebuah tepukan keras di bahuku membuatku menoleh.

Kasane Ted bersiul. "Ngincer dia, Men?"

Aku nyengir. "Kagatau nih. Iye, kali!"

"Tapi dia biasa aja," komentar Ted ikut memerhatikan Lola yang menjauh. "Cewek pemalu kayak gitu gak level ngedampingin elo yang jelas-jelas artis sekolah!"

Aku menggeplak kepala merah Ted dengan tawa. "Justru itulah bedanya gue sama elo, Men. Gue artis sekolah yang rendah hati, nih! Emang elo?"

"Halaaah, basi lo," cela Ted. "Udaaaah, sikat aja!" hasutnya—membuatku tertawa.

Aku masih memerhatikan punggung kecil Lola menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali dari pandanganku.

_Lola… Lola._

Aku menyebut namanya dalam hati.

* * *

"Kenapa lo nggak nembak aja, Bro?"

Itu pertanyaan Rinto setelah acara 'ngerjain Lola yang ulangtaun di lapangan' padaku. Aku hanya nyengir pada sohibku itu.

"Belom tepat waktunya." Aku menjawab diplomatis.

Yep. _Belum_ tepat.

Aku menatap cewek berambut legam yang sedang diceplokin telor dan terigu dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir.

Aku harap, kali ini aku nggak membuat kesalahan lain lagi.

**Owari**

**Mari kita doakan Leon tidak membuat kesalahan lainnya #plak.**

**Wkwkwkwk, gimana, minna? Apakah (khususnya) fans Leon senang baca ini? XD author sendiri juga seneng nulis ini soalnya (soalnya Leon tokoh kesukaan Author) semoga kalian suka ya! (walau sejujurnya, agak menantang lho nulis ini, soalnya saya harus memosisikan diri dari sudut pandang cowok dan itu agak susah dilakukan mengingat saya cewek banget :'D #PLAK #boong. Tapi... sekali lagi, semoga kalian suka!)**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**


End file.
